Surprise!
by ShinigamiLenne
Summary: [Oneshot] Seeing as how there aren't any fics out there on Ichigo's birthday, I present to you, Ichigo's... birthday... on his birthday.... R


**Disclaimer: **Bleach is not mine ;-;

--------------------

Ichigo stalked down the street, kicking a stray soda can. When he woke up that morning, yes _he _did the waking up. Crazed father was no where in sight. There was no one in the house. He knew what was up.

The worst part was that even the Hollows seemed to have disappeared. Usually there would be one after the other showing up every few minutes but he hadn't sensed one all morning. For once in his life... err years of being a Shinigami, he was hoping and praying for a Hollow to actually show up.

He headed towards Urahara's shop. Maybe he could go visit Soul Society and Rukia. It'd be a nice break. That and Ishida and Chad weren't home so he had no one to really hang out with. "ICHIGOOO!" He turned around to see Keigo rushing towards him. "Ha - "

Ichigo delivered a swift kick to his face. "What do you want?"

"How cruel! Why would you even think that I would want something other than to wish you a ha - "

Kick.

"Don't say it, Keigo. I don't feel like having a very merry... day." Ichigo stuck his hands into his pockets and scowled.

"Oh I know what the problem is!" Keigo jumped up, and covered his face from Ichigo using his hands. "Is it because Kuchiki-san isn't he - "

But unluckily for Keigo, his hands weren't enough to spare him from Ichigo's leg.

Now supporting a bloody and broken nose, Keigo sniffed out, "Ichigo, you know, you should come to - "

"It's okay," he said dryly. "I've got somewhere to go. Ja."

"Wait! Where're you going?" Keigo looked like he was on the verge of tears. If Ichigo wasn't coming with him, well, his death would be on Ichigo then.

Ichigo scowled and decided, _It's not like they'll be able to come after me into Soul Society. _"Urahara Shōten. Ja!" He headed off and waved goodbye.

Keigo started dancing on the spot. "Yes! Now to head back..."

--

Ichigo found himself in front of the shop not so long after. But something was wrong... It was too quiet... The two brats weren't there either... "Should I go in?" he asked himself. "Who knows what that crazy sandal-hat's doing."

"Talking about me are you? Shame shame!" And there was sandal-hat, popping out of nowhere with the freakiest grin on his face.

Ichigo, who had jumped back a few feet, hastily said, "Don't do that AGAIN!"

"Yes, well why are you standing out here for? Come in, come in!"

"Why's it so quiet?"

"Quiet? Quiet? It's always like this!" Urahara attempted to laugh it off but Ichigo only became more... suspicious.

"Aren't those two brats always out here messing around?"

"Oh, you mean Jinta and Ururu? They're inside! You don't expect them to make so much noise that you would hear from outside, do you?" He waved his cane around, as if saying what Ichigo thought was ludicrous.

"I guess..."

"Come in, come in!" Ichigo hesitated a bit, but the former captain shoved him in nonetheless.

"Ow! Watch where you poke that thing!"

--

It was quiet. Really quiet. Ichigo was getting the creeps. "Hey sandal-ha - " He wasn't there. "Sandal-hat? Urahara-san?" Ichigo really hadn't noticed how dark it was. "Urahara-san?" He stumbled around, calling for Urahara until he found the trapdoor that led to the huge cave underground, open. "Stupid bastard!"

Instead of climbing down the ladder like a normal human being, Ichigo swiftly jumped down and... somehow landed on his feet, like a cat. "Sandal-haa - "

"SURPRISE!"

Ichigo went blind for a few moments as flashes went off. "Masaki! Our little boy's grown up!" Isshin hollered and continued to take more and more pictures of his 'little boy.'

"**Tou-san**!" Karin delivered a swift kick at her father, knocking him down.

"Karin!" he whined.

Ichigo blinked a few times before his sight came back. He blinked a couple more times as the sight in front of him registered in his mind. As far as he could tell, all the captains and vice-captains from Soul Society was there. (Except for Aizen, Gin, and Tousen of course.) He felt his jaw drop to the ground. "Wha - what're you all doing here?"

"Yeah Ichigo, who're all these people?" Right behind him was Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Chizuru, Ryō, and Michiru, goggling at the Shinigami.

"What're YOU doing here?"

"Oh us? Your dad invited us, saying it's a 'surprise party' for you or something," Tatsuki explained.

"Come on people! Cake time!" Isshin yelled, seeming to have recovered from his little... knockdown. Most everyone rushed towards the huge cake that was being brought out. It was chocolate. Through and through.

Ichigo stood in spot, part of him still shocked, the rest of him in awe of the beautiful cake that laid in front of him. "Ichigo! Blow out the candles!"

He silently walked over to it and gazed at the chocolately goodness. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that the candles were chocolate. Upon closer inspection... "I get dibs on the candles!" he yelled before blowing them out.

--

It sure was hard work getting out the cake to everyone. "Glad I'm not doing it," Ichigo laughed. Isshin had been stuck with that task, having been the one who had planned up the surprise.

He, along with Ishida, Orihime, and Chad were now laughing at the reactions of the Shinigami when they tasted the cake. Byakuya had had a sort of pained and surprised look. After that he gulped the whole thing down and went to Isshin for seconds. Yachiru had stole cake from several people and was now bouncing around the cave, apparently hyper. Matsumoto had somehow gotten drunk and was now chasing poor Hitsugaya around. Ukitake was also chasing Hitsugaya around, but he was _offering_ cake to the poor boy.

Due to all the excitement, Ichigo forgot the main reason he had been coming here in the first place. "You guys seen Rukia?" he asked casually.

Ishida pushed his glasses up. "Stop trying to act like you don't like Kuchi - "

Kick.

"MY CAKE!"

Ichigo left Ishida to rescue his cake from the ground and Orihime and Chad who were... helping him to go look for Rukia. Byakuya... who had apparently gone hyper was going to be no help. Ukitake was chasing Hitsugaya, Renji was... where was Renji?

"PRESENT TIME!" Isshin yelled.

Thinking he would see Rukia when everyone would be gathered together, Ichigo headed to where his stack of presents was gathered. "First up, a present from... our own, Byakuya Kuchiki!"

"Just call me Bya-chan!" a crazed Byakuya squealed, jumping around. Apparently cake wasn't good for his well being... or reputation.

Isshin tossed a small wrapped box to Ichigo, who tore it open. "The hell's this?" Inside the box was something that looked horribly like Byakuya's kenseikan, or as Ichigo liked to call them, "Hair curlers? You can keep them!"

The presents were all amusingly weird and different. Ichigo waited for a present from Rukia, but none came. At last, the last one was going to be torn open. "Is there a horse for me inside there or something?" Ichigo asked dryly. The box reached his shoulder, about and was, well big.

"Are you calling me a horse?" an annoyed voice asked from inside the box. Ichigo recognized it as once. The top came off and one annoyed Rukia Kuchiki popped out.

"Surprise!" Isshin said, a bit lamely, not that anyone really heard since Ichigo and Rukia were yelling at each other.

"I didn't call _you_ a horse. I just thought that... uhh..."

"And here I come, all the way from S - " Rukia stopped just in time as Keigo and the others were listening in. "Snow! I was having such a good time in the snow!"

The people that actually _knew_ Rukia sweatdropped. "Well, sorry!"

"Surprise!" Isshin screamed once again.

"Yeah, this was an actual surprise this year," Ichigo said thoughtfully. _Best surprise this year was Rukia though_, he snickered to himself.

--------------------

**Tou-san: **Dad/Father

**A/N:** Meh. Short and weird. Review please? Just no flames. Any ideas for improvement are high appreciated :) And don't forget! Happy Birthday to Ichigo:)


End file.
